elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Version history
Elite Dangerous is the definitive massively multiplayer space epic, bringing gaming’s original open world adventure to the modern generation with a connected galaxy, evolving narrative and the entirety of the Milky Way re-created at its full galactic proportions. Here is the Version history of how it has evolved over time. The current version is , released on 15th December 2015. Since launch, there have been 2967 documented improvements to the live game. This page is a quick reference for the purpose of informing returning-CMDRs, after time away from the cockpit, of what has been added to Elite Dangerous and when. Provided are highlights of each release version - approximately 90% of the changelog information is omitted - therefore they are ordered as follows: * Expansions bring key improvements - so are ordered chronologically, most recent first. * Patches mostly fix bugs and correct balance issues that appeared - so are ordered by release-date, under their parent expansion. Each release is briefly described on this page as follows: * Version identifier, title of headline feature, and date publicly available * Summary of the content, features and key gameplay improvements added * Links to the complete changelogs (only ~10% is included here) Version formatting Each release version's numeric identifier (n.n.nn) is broken down as follows: * First digit refers to the Season * Second digit refers to the major release or expansion * Third (pair of) digit(s) refers to the minor release or patch * Example: a version identifier of v1.2.08 = 8th patch, of the 2nd expansion, during Season 1 History v2.0 "Planetary Landings" & 1.5 "Ships" - 15th Dec 2015 * New 64 bit client * Vive VR headset support added * New ships: Asp Scout, Viper MkIV, Federal Corvette, Imperial Cutter, and Keelback * New CQC-only ship: Imperial Fighter * New missions and scenarios added: Don't die, Don't get scanned, Multi-stage, Assassination variants, Contact, Unique cargo, Timed window, Search and rescue, Wrecked ships, Deep space salvage, Distress call, Alliance VIP escort * Missions and scenarios can now be received in space * Fer-de-Lance's manoeuvrability, Power Plant capacity and heat dissipation all increased * Balance changes to Shield Cell Banks, Hull Reinforcement Packages and Bulkheads * More Player Group sponsored Minor Faction descriptions added * Master Chefs rare good added * Local emergency rescue NPCs added * Spanish community-created localisation added * Background Simulation balance changes * (Horizons) Ships can land on planet surfaces! * (Horizons) New flight modes: Orbital cruise, Sub-orbital, Glide path planetary approach, and FA-off support * (Horizons) Planetary Approach Suite module slot added * (Horizons) Added the ability to dismiss and recall your ship * (Horizons) Deployable SRV when landed and at planetary ports * (Horizons) New GUI indicators added: Landing radar, Gravity strength, Wave scanner, Terrain scanner * (Horizons) NPC surface skimmers added: Goliath, Sentry, Guardian, Stinger 2 * (Horizons) Surface ports and settlements added, with defences and trespass zones * (Horizons) Surface points of interest added: Materials, Encounters, Natural, and Structure * (Horizons) Planetary Missions and Permits added * (Horizons) Planetary schematic map added * (Horizons) Overhaul of Planet Surface rendering * (Horizons) Materials & Synthesis added: AFM module resupply, FSD Boost, Ship projectile resupply, SRV hull repair, SRV refuel, SRV ammo refill * (PC/OSX) Bobbleheads added * (PC/OSX) Updated French, German and Russian translations * Changelog, 955 notes: v2.0/v1.5 v2.0.01 (includes 1.5.01) - 16th Dec 2015 * Various gameplay and stability improvements * (Horizons) Various SRV control and targeting improvements * Changelog, 13 notes: v2.0.01 and Server v1.4 "CQC" - 6th Oct 2015 * Elite Dangerous released on Xbox One * CQC Championship added * New ships: Imperial Eagle, Federal Gunship, and Federal Assault Ship * New CQC-only ship: F63 Condor * Hazardous Resource Extraction Sites added * Compromised Nav Beacons added * Legal salvage missions added * Outfitting for CQC added * Changed how powerplant damage is handled - small chance of instant destruction, otherwise malfunctions and halved power output * Assign Imperial Eagles to those who should have them from their Kickstarter backer rewards * (Server) Many matchmaking fixes and refinements * (Server) Various stability and performance improvements * (Server) Fixes to Minor-Faction gameplay * (Server) Minor Factions sponsored by Player Groups added * (Server) Put more awesome into space :) * Changelog, 396 notes: v1.4 v1.4.01 - 20th Oct 2015 * New Mission Templates * CQC Matchmaking improvements * Improvements to interdictions * (Xbox) Upload App now supported * (Xbox) Updated User Guide * (OSX) Support for Retina native resolutions added * (OSX) Support for Fullscreen, Borderless & Windowed display modes added * (Server) Stability fixes & weekly maintenance cycle performance optimizations. * (Server) Rares goods' availability & legalities improved for Onionhead, Lucan Onionhead and Tarach Tor Spice! * (Server) More Minor Factions sponsored by Player Groups added * (Server) Daily limits to minor faction influence changes added * (Server) Station/outpost flipping following conflicts fixed * Changelogs, 24 notes: v1.4.01 and Server #1 & #2 v1.3 "Powerplay" - 5th Jun 2015 * Powerplay added * Power map views on galaxy map, power information and action screens added * Power specific ship modules, ambient traffic, defector hunters, goods and actions added * New ships: Imperial Courier, Diamondback Scout and Diamondback Explorer * Drones for Cargo/Mining chunk collection, Fuel transfer and Prospecting asteroids added * Mission system overhaul * Inbox integration for branching missions * Missions scaling up based on rank, and reputation with mission giver * Mission targets can be generated in supercruise rather than USSs * Spawned AI difficulty determined by mission (if spawned by mission) * Low and high intensity resource extraction site scenarios added * Military progression missions revamped * Founders and Elite ranked missions added * Minable commodities Painite and Osmium added * More mission variants added, including slave, mining and alternate-assassination-target * Updated bounty system: ** Bounties cannot be paid off (Pilot's Fed contact is gone!), but expire after 7 days. ** Major factions don't record crimes anymore, only minor factions ** Fines now take 7 days to expire, but never coexist with bounties (bounties absorb fines and dormant bounties with the same faction). ** Expiry only actually happens when you login, hyperspace or resurrect ** Friendly fire values relaxed * Select navigation target in system map function added * Loan ceiling scales based on player's highest Elite rank * Added crimes for reckless flying (collisions) within Starport no fire zones: ** Shields only collisions above speed limit is a fine ** Hull damage only above speed limit is a larger fine ** Ship destruction within short window after collision above speed limit is a bounty ** Respects 'Report crimes against me' setting * Allow any general purpose slot on any ship to contain a fuel tank module * Network stability fixes * Translations for missions added: French, German, and Russian * (Server) Minor-Faction gameplay improvements * Changelogs, 602 notes: v1.3 and Server v1.3.01 - 9th Jun 2015 * (Server) Various performance and reliability improvements * Changelog, 27 notes: v1.3.01 v1.3.02 - 10th Jun 2015 * Oculus Rift support updated to SDK 0.5 * (Server) Powerplay balance tweak * Changelogs, 19 notes: v1.3.02 and Server v1.3.03 - 12th Jun 2015 * Powerplay balance changes * (Server) Exploration performance improvements * (Server) Powerplay balance tweak * Changelogs, 4 notes: v1.3.03 and Server v1.3.04 - 16th Jun 2015 * Stellar Forge optimisations * Changelog, 28 notes: v1.3.04 v1.3.05 - 18th Jun 2015 * Various mission fixes * Localisation text corrections * Ship repair costs overhaul * (Server) Stability improvements * Changelogs, 29 notes: v1.3.05 and Server v1.3.06 - 25th Jun 2015 * Galnet news reliability improvements * Powerplay balance changes * (OSX) Various control device issues fixed * Changelogs, 34 notes: v1.3.06 and Server v1.3.07 - 2nd Jul 2015 * Radius of the sphere of systems used to generate missions increased to 15ly * Cargo dumping limit increased to 100, when away from stations and outposts * (Server) Galnet news reports Powerplay predictions * (Server) Exploration optimisations * (Server) Powerplay gameplay and rewards' improvements * Changelogs, 19 notes: v1.3.07 and Server #1, #2 & #3 v1.3.08 - 5th Aug 2015 * Various matchmaking fixes * Appconfig option RouterPort added * Changelog, 13 notes: v1.3.08 v1.2 "Wings" - 10th Mar 2015 * Wings functionality added * New ships: Fer-de-Lance and Vulture * Comms interface overhaul * NPC Groups added * Ability to reboot destroyed sub systems (modules) added * Flyable debug camera with limited range added * Changelog, 336 notes: v1.2 v1.2.01 - 11th Mar 2015 * Wing instancing improvements * Hotfix identified as v1.2.02 fixed critical crash bug * Changelog, 16 notes: v1.2.01 v1.2.03 - 12th Mar 2015 * Earnings from bounties, combat bonds, and exploration data all increased * Changelog, 21 notes: v1.2.03 v1.2.04 - 13th Mar 2015 * Head-tracking fixes * (Server) Minor-Faction gameplay improvements * Changelog, 6 notes: v1.2.04 v1.2.05 - 18th Mar 2015 * Smaller ships are now better at smuggling * Changelog, 23 notes: v1.2.05 v1.2.06 - 25th Mar 2015 * (Server) Minor-Faction gameplay improvements * Changelog, 21 notes: v1.2.06 v1.2.07 - 10th Apr 2015 * Prevent docking after the police 'notice' that a player is wanted * (Server) Various performance and reliability improvements * (Server) Cap all bounties to 1 million credits per minor faction * Changelogs, 19 notes: v1.2.07 and Server v1.1 "Community Goals" - 10th Feb 2015 * Community Goals added * Route planning extended to 1,000ly * Russian language translations added * 'Discovered by' tag to system map added * New graphics shaders for planets, and city lights added * Explored system details added to cartographics shop * Top benefactors support added to system map * Hotfix identified as v1.1.01 fixed critical crash bug * Changelog, 306 notes: v1.1 v1.1.02 - 11th Feb 2015 * Backers and Elite-rank discounts added * Collision damage tweaked * Changelog, 9 notes: v1.1.02 v1.1.03 - 12th Feb 2015 * Various gameplay fixes * Changelog, 18 notes: v1.1.03 v1.1.04 - 13th Feb 2015 * Bounty vouchers can be redeemed at any local starport * Changelog, 8 notes: v1.1.04 v1.1.05 - 19th Feb 2015 * Friendly fire relaxed * Changelog, 15 notes: v1.1.05 v1.1.06 - 5th Mar 2015 * Various gameplay fixes * Changelog, 6 notes: v1.1.06 v1.0 "Welcome to the Galaxy, CMDR" - 16th Dec 2014 * Initial public version of the game :) v1.01 - 17th Dec 2014 * Various gameplay fixes * Changelog, 11 notes: v1.01 v1.02 - 18th Dec 2014 * Rare commodities supply limit added * Changelog, 13 notes: v1.02 v1.03 - 19th Dec 2014 * More UI and Control options added * Background Simulation improvements * Changelogs, 8 notes: v1.03 and Server #1 & #2 v1.04 - 8th Jan 2015 * Minor-Faction gameplay improvements * Changelog, 18 notes: v1.04 v1.05 - 15th Jan 2015 * Mission list improvements * Changelogs, 23 notes: v1.05 and Server v1.06 - 22nd Jan 2015 * Matchmaking improvements * Changelog, 16 notes: v1.06 v1.07 - 28th Jan 2015 * (Server) Maintenance period now weekly * Changelogs, 10 notes: v1.07 and Server #1 & #2 Category:Lists